isn't it ironic?
by will-find-u
Summary: i can't think of a suitable title but please take time to read the story...pretty please with a mayo covered stripper?


**A/N: okay so i wrote this like maybe 2 or 3 in the morning..again! bad habit, i know**

**i just really couldn't sleep and decided to read some fanfictions and then i read this scenario in a certain story and BAM! this thing just came to me.**

**take the time to read and review and remember! i wrote this on the weee hours of the morning so i'm guessing some stuff or a bit off there...but meh~**

**enjoy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: i own a cupcake. But not Mai-hime**

**

* * *

**

NATSUKI'S POV

Walking down a long hallway, blue midnight hair gently flutters in the wind and green eyes fixated on her path ahead, her heart beating faster along with every step she takes. Anticipating of what or rather who she'll see at the end of her short journey. Arriving at the door of the Student Council room, she only hesitates a bit, readying herself before opening the door but it seems she wasn't ready enough to see what lies in front of her. Sitting there with her eyes closed, a gentle smile on her lips and with tea in hand was none other than Fujino Shizuru, our blunettes secret **(or not so secret for readers out there ;p)** love of her life. The sun was already setting then , casting a calm and romantic atmosphere in the room and the light made her look like she has a halo above her head which made Natsuki catch her breath to see something so beautiful.

The brunette finally noticing the other occupant in the room still smiled and looked at her.

"Ara, Natsuk, I didn't hear you come in, let me just pack my things."

Natsuki could only give a small grunt for affirmation. She was giving her a ride home. Same as always. Funny thing is both are complete opposite of each other but are the best of friends. While one always has a smile on her face the other has a frown, while one is calm the other is grumpy. Both are different yet they complete each other same as yin and yang.

Walking back down the hallway and onto the parking lot, Natsuki opened the compartment of her motorcycle and handed the spare helmet to Shizuru, starting the ignition she waited for two arms to snake in her waist securely and then they we're off. The ride home was silent but our ever blue haired puppy would go a bit faster than before just to feel the soft arms wrap more tightly around her and a helmet clad head bury in her back, she loved this moment every time and always wish for the ride home to take a little more time just to feel the body pressed against her back for a few more minutes but, alas!, she just couldn't have that, can she? They arrived already at their destination but before Natsuki could leave and drive home to her apartment a hand was gently place on her arm.

"hmm? What is it Shizuru?" asked our blunette

"Ara, well, you see, Reito is going to held a party this Saturday and I was wondering if Natsuki would like to go with me?" a hopeful look was given to Natsuki, wanting her to give in and just say yes.

"Of course!..uhh I mean..yeah..sure" she felt giddy to be asked out by her and she just really can't say no to those eyes.

* * *

Arriving home, she went straight to bed and felt happy as ever. A spark of hope ignited in her heart that maybe Shizuru feels the same way but as soon as the thought came it was instantly crushed. There was no way a girl like Shizuru could ever fall for her, not to mention that she's a girl!. After all, it's better to have her friendship than not have her at all in her life. All those stares she receives from her, hugs that linger more than necessary or kisses planted near her lips are just her imaginations right? Shizuru was just being friendly.

Too friendly.

...

okay! she needs to stop this wishful thinking, she'll just have to go to sleep and go on about her life till Saturday comes.

* * *

Days come and go and every day she gets to see her love one being flocked around by fan girls and receive love letters from secret admirers. She doesn't really need to worry about those, she knew Shizuru could handle those and it's not like she's gonna accept a date from a student she hardly knows. What Natsuki's really worried about is Reito. That guy has been flirting and making a move on her Shizuru! _"wait..her?" _ Natsuki blushed at that thought, to have the girl of her dreams be hers; wouldn't that make anyone feel like happiest person alive?

It's not like she hates Reito, mind you the guy is actually really nice and a gentleman towards any woman but she was worried that Shizuru would give in to him one day after all she never really did rejected him.

These thoughts kept pestering in her mind till Saturday arrived. She was wearing a tight tank top and skinny jeans along with her converse shoes, she wore a leather jacket atop her shirt and put her hair up in a ponytail, in short, she looked sexy as hell. Picking up Shizuru they walked straight to the party since Reito's house was just near and Natsuki really can't keep her eyes off the girl the whole way, with her hair in a messy bun, a low v-cut shirt and a short fitting jean skirt with matching high heels, she practically made every guy break their necks and even the ladies couldn't resist to look. The girl really knows how to be the center of attention, that's for sure.

Then came Mister Toothpaste model. Grr. She was all over her the whole night but Shizuru stayed by my side the whole night, she knew I hated crowds or people but she's an exception, I could never hate her, and so she held my hand the whole time without breaking her conversation with Mister perfect smile.

The room became hotter every minute and people still kept pouring inside making the temperature worse, she needs to drink something and fast but she really don't want to leave Shizuru but her throat we're dry and she was thirsty.

"Shizuru, I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want something?" she whispered near the girls ear not noticing the small shudder that course through the girl's body.

"A-Ara, a cold water would be nice." Responded the brunette.

Water? She thought for sure she'd ask for tea. Oh well, maybe the heat had gotten to her too. Natsuki never knew how right on mark she is, although with another meaning in it. **(hahaha..i love words that have double meanings xD). **

"uh, sure, be right back"

Letting her hand go, albeit hesitantly, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles, one for herself and the other for Shizuru, she drank hers first till it was half empty and walked back till a guy with a scar on its face that's shaped like a cross stopped in front of her.

"Natsu-" the guy was immediately punched in the face and passed out.

"tsk. That'll teach you. Stupid Takeda" she was grumpy from seeing this guy in a place like this but that mood suddenly lessened upon thinking of the brunette and how she'd be able to hold her hand again. But her mood just worsens.

There, in the middle of the dance floor along with other couples and a ballad song on the stereo was Shizuru dancing so close to Reito, her head nestled in his chest. A painful gasp was let out, the water bottle slipped from her hand and rolled to the side and all she wanted to do was run, run away from there, and that's what she did, bumping through various people never cared to apologized give a second glance to them only wanting to find a way out, till she saw the doors where they first came in and with a blink of an eye, she was gone. She knew she had no chance with Shizuru and that she'll eventually find a guy she likes but it still doesn't change the fact that it hurts.

* * *

SHIZURU'S POV…YAY!

She was aware she made every one turn their heads her way as she walked inside Reito's house but all she really wanted to have eyes on her is Natsuki. She was head over heels for her and she made every attempt to let the girl know subtly but either Natsuki is too dense or was just ignoring it, she hoped for the latter. She couldn't take it any longer and was frustrated to still not have the girl of her dreams so she decided that at the end of this party she'll have to confront the girl and confess her undying love for her. **(That's just soo cheezy xD)**

Then came Reito, he's really a nice guy but her heart was already set for a certain blunette who was standing right beside her glaring daggers to every person who dares look at her in a lewd manner, not really minding the physical contact of their entwined hands.

She and Reito talked animatedly for a while till Natsuki's husky voice whispered in her ear, fighting against all odds not to gasp but still a small shudder left her body. It took time for her to process what Natsuki asked till she got her bearings and asked for water, she needed to cool her body down and tea would just not do. She watched her walk off towards where the kitchen might be till Reito's voice broke through her longing gaze at the blunette.

"You love her, don't you?" asked Reito loud enough for only both of them to hear.

Shocked would be an understatement of what the girl felt. Was she really that obvious that this black haired guy would notice?

"Ara, how did Reito know?"

"I can see the way you look at her" he stated in a sad tone.

"...Reito is a really great guy but I already love Natsuki, perhaps one day you'll find another woman to love and feels the same way you do" Shizuru said softly.

"perhaps but would you at least give this broken hearted man a chance to dance with you?" and just then a slow song was heard. Shizuru really didn't see any harm in it so she held out her hand and Reito took it, leading them in the middle of the room and start to dance. They started swaying with the music. Lifting her head from Reito's chest where it was previously in, she thought she saw blue hair run past the door outside.

* * *

BACK TO NATSUKI'S POV!

She run aimlessly through the streets till her feet finally gave in and she collapsed on the side of the building. It was secluded in this part of the city, hugging her knees she now let the tears flow freely down her cheeks followed by sobs that racked her whole body. She cried till there was no more tears to shed and after a while she calmed down a bit and then footsteps where heard, getting closer towards her and finally looking up, hoping to see ruby colored eyes, instead saw dark ones belonging to a guy she doesn't recognize and a two more guys behind him.

"heya girl, you look all alone, maybe my friends and I could help you" a perverted smile was plastered on his face and chuckles where heard behind him and Natsuki felt disgusted with these guys. Standing up she prepared herself of the oncoming fight.

"I don't think so, leave or I'll break your face that even your mom won't recognize you" and a glare was directed to all three of them. The three shivered and actually felt scared but the guy who seems to be the boss kept up a face and stepped even closer to her.

"feisty aren't we? Well we could fix that"

He stepped forward and grabbed her hand, Natsuki twisted it and broke free from his grip sending a punch on his torso and followed by a kick on the head. The two guys seeing this charged towards her figuring they outnumbered her. Outnumbered may be but not outfought. Sending punches and kicks on the guys it was no sooner that the guys were sprawled and whimpering on the ground. Decided to leave the place she turned her back on the scene behind her not noticing the guy, who was the boss, stand up although shakily and took out a pocket knife. With a blood curdling scream, he charged towards Natsuki.

* * *

SHIZURU'S POV

She moved from room to room, asking people if they saw Natsuki but all she gets is a 'no'. Reito helped as well but he also came empty handed. She was jumping to conclusion that maybe Natsuki left without her but she wouldn't believe it. Natsuki is not the type to leave just like that; there must be something that happened. She was about to give up when her phone rang and immense relief came to her when she saw the caller id. It was Natsuki and not having to hesitate she pressed a button a put her phone near her ear immediately bombarding Natsuki with questions. But all she received as a reply was a slow uneven breath.

"Shizuru" it was said so softly that you could tell that the person on the other line has a hard time saying it.

"Natsuki? what's wrong? Where are you?" a sense of dread came to her then and she began to panic.

"I need you" was uttered before coughing was heard.

Without a second thought she ran out the door and unto the street, Reito following behind. She ran from street to street. Turned every corner and the only thing that's keeping her together right now is the breathing on the other line.

"Natsuki? answer me where are you?" she was still answered with only a shallow breath and a gasp.

"Please answer me! tell me, what do you see?" her heels where killing her but she would not give in to rest. She needs to find Natsuki.

"A-A bar"

"What bar?"

"D-Dreams…in a Bottle" and more coughing was heard followed by a wheezing.

She asked Reito immediately where the bar was located and thankfully he knew. Turning left and running a few blocks and another turn, there she saw the bar, blinking in neon sign. Farther up, beside an alley and across the street she saw a slumped body holding a phone with shaking hands, clutching it like her life depended on it. She grew frantic at seeing the bloodied body which was slowly weakening every passing second. She ran the few feet across to get to her loved one, only thinking to get her to safety, hearing a loud call of her name; she turned her head, bad move.

All she saw was the bright head lights from a truck, all she heard was a loud screeching of tires, and her last thought was _"I never got to say I love her"_.

* * *

A shallow breath was still imminent growing slower and fainter till the person could no longer have the strength to hold it upright and went limp. A device fell from its hands, a phone which was covered in blood, and all that could be heard on the other line was a noise signaling of a dead receiver.

* * *

**A/N: cry you basterds! CRY! MWAHAHAHA *coughcough* or not.**

**didn't expect that did you? ha! or you probably did..anyway since your done reading now you gotta review! or else i'll send my army of leprechaun to eat all your food in the fridge and you'll starve to death!**

**tell me what you think of the story...criticism is welcome any time and i respond with a sarcasm of my own..harhar**

**i got a really bunch of stories stuck in my head but its hard to put my thoughts on paper, do any of you guys feel that too? if only someone could help me -.-**

**and i'm doing another story but it will take a bit more time to finish...plot is there but putting more details in it is suckish..haha**

**and just a reminder...this is a oneshot! i won't make a sequel or make this a two-shot! no matter how much you beg or give me cookies or even grovel the ground..i won't! mwahahahaha**


End file.
